1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to fashion, and more particularly to a system and method for an improved appearance of a pair of pants.
2. Discussion of the Background
A pair of pants is typically comprised of a wearable fabric and includes one or more (typically two) rear pockets also typically comprised of the same wearable fabric. One problem with most types of pants is that the underwear edge or hem line is visible through the rear side of the pants. This is especially true where the underwear has a thicker edge or hem line at the bottom just under the buttocks, such as underwear made of 100% cotton. Another problem with most types of pants is that indentations on the outer side of a user's buttocks towards the hips are typically visible through on the rear side the pants.
Thus, there currently exist deficiencies associated with a pair of pants, and, in particular, with the cosmetic appearance associated with a pair of pants.